The invention relates to a exerciser that is effective in developing and strengthening muscles of a stomach, arms, legs and back. Other muscle groups may also be positively affected indirectly through an association with the muscle groups being benefited directly.
The devices that exist in the art tend to be very bulky, expensive, or too simplistic to be effective. The simplest form of a prior art exerciser may be a bench with a foot brace, with a person sitting on such a bench leaning backward while anchoring feet within a foot brace. Such an exerciser only trains one group of muscles and is therefore not very time efficient.
More mechanized and sophisticated forms of abdominal trainers are available. However, they tend to require many adjustments, attachments and other forms of expensive and difficult to use contraptions that distract from the spirit and purpose of the endeavor. Also the prior art devices generally specialize on strengthening a single muscle group or a close-knit group of muscles. Whereas the present invention is capable of exercising muscles in at least five major areas of the body. Additionally, the prior art devices rely on a range of adaptations that create resistance to the rhythmic motion of an exercise. However, these adaptations tend to be linear and unnatural. On the contrary, the present invention utilizes a curvature of a rail to harness the ever-present force gravity to create an effective, yet simple and compact exerciser.
This exercise product focuses mainly on of the conditioning of the abdominal area. The unit exercises the upper, middle, and lower Abs. Upper body exercises can also be incorporated into the unit. The principle of the unit is the back and forth sliding of the seat along at least one, and preferably a set of curved rails. The general movement of sit-ups is performed with the added feature of a sliding seat. Generally, sit-ups are done while lying down and rotating bending about the hip/stomach area. The present invention provides a similar movement with the added sliding feature, which also incorporates the use of a person's legs.